Moonset: Reloaded
by Twilights-Pain
Summary: Stunned by a betrayal from the man who supposedly loved her,Twilight flees to La Push.After being found and nearly attacked by the wolves, Twilight finds herself being cared for in way she never has never known. But someone isn't too eager to let her go.
1. Preface: Choice

Some people have to make decisions between who they like and who they love throughout their lives. It happens to nearly everyone, and after the initial hurt, they get over it. It's the natural way of life.

Other people have to chose between different paths, often times the paths that split into doing the right thing and doing the wrong thing. Once again, these are choices that everyone has to make, and there is no way of avoiding them.

And even more still, some people have to make decision on what parts of their culture or religion they chose to follow.

But it's not everyday those decisions happen together; that depending on the man you chose, you chose between good and evil and two seperate parts of yourself. Hell, most people probably never have to make that choice at all.

Yet there I stood, in the middle of a blood stained grove, about to make the biggest decision of my life, a decision that did just all of that.

* * *

**AN: As promised, the new version of Moonset. **

**Notable Changes: **

**-More time for Twilight to get to know the Cullens.**

**-More Flash backs to Roman**

**-Occasional bursts of memories**

**-More Wolf Pack**

**-Slower relationship for Embry and Twilight.**


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

My feet were pounding into the ground, digging deep dents into the slowly cooling earth. The trees whooshed past me on either side; branches just grazing me and leaving superficial scratches theat would be healed within seconds. In front of me, the forest stretched on endlessly as if I was doomed to run like this for the rest of my life.

But it wasn't my surroundings that mattered, it was what was behind me; what could be and probably was following me, after me to use me. He had fed me lie after lie to sway me to his side. He told me that the golden eyes were evil creatures out to destroy innocent people and that their eye color was from drinking the life of innocents. I was so foolish to believe this; to actually think that someone I knew utterly nothing about was telling the truth.

The truth of course, was the exact opposite. The red eyed people, or vampires as many would call it, were the heartless beasts that killed children and men and families for a drink. He was one of those red eyed people, the people that killed on purpose. Not only that, but _he _loved the hunt and now I was providing him his finest game.

He of course, was my lover and heart breaker... Roman.

I shook his name from my head and stopped dead in my tracks to listen. The only sound that greeted me was the soft whispering wind and the bellowing of a nearby river. Without even allowing time to process the thought, I bolted and headed toward the river, my mind seeing it as an escape. Roman would be able to find me no matter what if he caught my scent; I just wasn't fast enough to outrun him, smart enough to dodge or lose him or strong enough to fight him off. My only option to avoid that was to swim in order to lose my scent and the river was the closest option of doing so.

When I reached the river I climbed into a tree, digging my nails and shoes into the bark to move quicker. I aimed for the sturdiest branch at the top and soon swung myself up onto it. My plan was to leap into the river from here, but the distance seemed to far and too risky to do. The way I saw it was that even if I broke my leg, it would heal, but most likely not in time for escaping. Instead, I used the branch as a view point to search for pursuit.

The wind gusted a little, causing my branch and self to sway. Holding the side of the tree I drew in a breath of the salty air and turned my head. Twenty miles away there was a vast expanse of water; the pacific ocean if I had to guess. It was there that I saw my true escape.

With a deep breath, I leaped from the tree and used my hand to slow my momentum and decrease the impact. It still jarred my knees a little and made me wince a bit but it was a good pain. Pain, oddly enough, was keeping me going. I knew that whatever pain I was put in, the pain Roman would inflict on me if he found me would be ten times worse.

Even with that thought, I started to run. This time though, I felt off. I could hear the sounds of animals now; animals that usually avoided something like me. Not only that, but the impact of their feet seemed far too heavy to be any normal animal that lived on this continent.

Skidding to a stop, I twisted around and scanned the trees. Silence overwhelmed me after the leftover ringing from the wind whistling in my ears faded. There was no other sound beside my own ragged, fear-quickened breaths. I knew what I heard though and while my mind begged for me to just break for the ocean since there was nothing there, I couldn't obey. Something smart, though an animal, was stalking me.

Returning to my face-forward position, I took off running, this time sailing over the tiny ravine that held the river.

The moment my feet hit the ground I started to run again, but was intercepted by two large forms. Only inches from them, I could smell the forest and the luscious nectar that was blood beneath their skin along with their radiating heat. Scrambling back a few feet, I found myself trapped by two large and rather vicious looking wolves. The two growled the second I moved stopping me dead in my tracks.

Could it be that in avoiding torture and lies I'd found death? Was this going to be my last moment on earth... and more importantly where did I go afterwards?

The taller wolf growled again, fur bristling as he did. Now shaking in fear, I turned my head slightly and found that two other wolves were now on either side of me. The death thoughts starting looking worse when I noticed.

"P-Please... d-don't kill me..." I whimpered. I didn't have the strength or mental capacity to even criticize how idiotic I sounded out loud.

More growls, this time from all for throats. The sound intimidated me and made me take a step back, putting me on the ledge of the ravine. Beneath my feet, the ground shifted a little and then gave way completely, plunging me down the fifteen foot drop.

That wouldn't have been the bad part; I would have even been relieved. Unfortunately though, the started to curve and form a bowl shape at the bottom of the ravine. I hit the curve with my leg, catapulting me into the river and causing me to whack my head against something hard.

After that my vision went black and I gave into the cold darkness that I assumed was death.


	3. Chapter 2: Twilight

The sun was hanging just above the ocean, glowing a brilliant crimson behind the slightly overcast sky. It was pleasantly and uncharacteristically warm for this time of year, spring. The smell in the air was true though, smelling of flowers.

But despite all of the beauty and perfection, I felt uneasy, as I had for over three quarters of my life. One could say that my whole change, the transformation from normal human boy to abnormal wolf-shifter had caused it all. I would have agreed. The transformation had caused the dispute between my mother (who thought I was sneaking out to get high or sell drugs when I went out to patrol La Push) and I. The disputes soon led to her kicking me out of the house until I shaped up, which I certainly couldn't do with my genetic condition. Of course, Sam suggested that I tell her, but I knew what the didn't. My mom had been old and fragile. She wouldn't have been able to take the news, and I certainly didn't want her death on my hands. I insisted that she stay in the dark. Sam obeyed my wish, and I went to live with Jake.

That was where my life took another turn. Nessie, who even at two years old (and looking like she was ten) was stunning, had captivated me. It wasn't an imprint, that was impossible, but something else. I just... felt for her. There was always something about her that kept me wanting her, though not in a gross, disturbing way. However, I couldn't ever have her because she was Jake's territory.

I mean, it wasn't like I really wanted her at all, quite the contrary. I wanted to _not _want her, she was my best friends territory, not mine and I certainly wasn't going to cross any lines to be with her. I went through every length I could to avoid her and get her away from me.

But naturally that left me feeling like dirt. I couldn't get over her, that is until disaster struck. After years and years of smoking, my mom had been diagnosed with lung cancer and given months to live. I left Jake's to take care of her and be with her in her last hours. Nessie was the farthest thing from my mind any more. I didn't even see her again until my mother passed on. Nessie had shown up with Jake, and when Jake had his back turned she stole away, cornering me when I was sitting away from everyone else.

"Embry?" She had began, her head tilted and her bronze hair falling everywhere.

"Mmph?" I had barely recognized her, or anyone else in my grief.

Her answer came in a tight embrace as she cast her arms around me. She kept herself like that, her hands rubbing my back softly and carefully as she told me to stay strong, that everything would be right. I just sat there, dumbfounded, and let her take care of me. It was then that I realized that she would be my friend and nothing more.

Everything had seemed okay after that, my dis-ease had melted away and I was even smiling after a time. Jake could see that I was coming around again and even our friendship grew back.

After six years though, things started to turn again. I started to feel for Nessie, harder than before now. This want was more consuming, so I started going to avoidance lengths again. Nessie wasn't having that though. She found me in the woods one day and asked if I wanted to go to Italy with her and Jake. Stunned and knowing that I shouldn't, I agreed to going and did so. Instead of all of us hanging out though, it was always them. I realized then, or liked to tell myself that, that she didn't and never would care for me like that.

After a month, we returned home, and that want was gone.

Now though, thirty-three years later, that uncomfortable want was back, or at least the dis-ease. I couldn't put my finger on the origin, only knew that it meant bad news. I didn't want things to fall to pieces again.

Groaning, I fell back and lifted a stone from the rocky ground beneath me. I was sitting near a river, trying to enjoy it as I was doing to my day off. At least the day I could enjoy; I could revel in the fact that I'd managed to avoid some kind of fight or chase earlier. As fun as the original chase could be, finding out that it was a simple mistake or slip-up was just plain annoying. In any case, the chase from earlier seemed to end quickly, which certainly didn't seem fun at all.

Snorting a laugh, I threw the stone toward the river. I waited for a second to hear the splash from it hitting the water or the sharp crack of it hitting the other shore. When I heard neither, I sat up and looked toward the glittering water. The glare off the surface overwhelmed me for a second, but then faded slowly, giving away to a girl lying face up in the river. Her hand was lifted in mid-air, wrapped around my stone and her eyes were staring up at it, looking confused. She hardly seemed to be awake.

That's when I smelled the blood, the blood that was trickling slowly through her hair and dripping into the river.

I don't know what spurred me to run into the river, but before I knew it that indeed was what I was doing. I reached her and scooped her up and out of the water.

"You okay?" I asked her, trying to get a look at the wound.

"I...I dunno..." she responded slowly, her eyes finally focusing on my own as I set her down on the shore. Touching her cheek, I pushed her face lightly to the side as I tried to find the source of the blood. As I did, I set to asking head-injury questions, questions that I struggled to remember from first aid.

"Do you know your name?" I asked her, prodding her scalp lightly

"Yeah... it's Twilight." She answered, blinking a little.

"Twilight? Odd name wouldn't you say?"

"No." She said quickly, her eyes narrowing a little. "I picked it myself."

I nodded a little and resumed my questioning.

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know.."

I stopped touching her scalp, instead looking at her in concern.

"You don't know? Like you can't remember."

She shook her head.

"I travel. I have no home."

"Mm... what's the last place you remember then?"

"San... San Antonio." She told me softly and then looked at my hand. "Find anything there?"

"No... " I answered.

"Didn't think so." She told me, pushing my hand aside and starting to stand. The stones shifted though, sending her back toward the ground. Reacting quickly, I shot my arms out and caught her before she hit.

As she fell though, her scent hit my nose, assailing me with sweet and near bitter air. Looking at her in surprise, I realized why I couldn't find a wound. The girl, Twilight as she called herself, was a half vampire.

"You shouldn't be here." I told her quickly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, gazing up at me in wonder.

"It's not safe... you'll get attacked or something..."

"By what... killer giant wolves? News flash, I've already met them."

_Great! Now they probably want her dead_. I thought. The thought scared me remotely, so I lifted her up, to her surprise.

"That's not good news... they're not exactly good people if you get on their bad side." I told her, twisting around toward the woods. "How did you get here anyways?"

"Floated if I had to guess. I just remember falling and-"

Her sentence was interrupted as Jake burst through the trees, buck naked. He was followed by Seth and Leah, both phased as well and looking ready for a fight. All three of their eyes were focused on Twilight, who suddenly began to shake and cling to me as if I could save her. I knew I should have thrown her aside and declared that she shouldn't be there but I couldn't. Instead I held her closer to me, preparing myself for a fight.

Instead of a fight though, I saw Jake's eyes widen in shock and his entire posture fall to pieces. His eyes were locked on Twilight's small form, for once showing emotion in an intense situation.

"W-who are you?" He stuttered, tearing his gaze away.

"T-Twilight." she responded slowly, tightening her grip on my shirt.

"What are you doing here?"

"Running... from you.. and other people." She answered, looking aside and taking a deep breath. "Did I do something wrong."

"Yes. I suppose... then again, you aren't a vampire are you."

"Not exactly... half of one.." She said softly. "And you're a wolf, right?"

"Not exactly." He answered, a corner of his mouth twisting slightly. "But you say you were running, right?"

"Yeah... from some people I used to know... But I'd rather not talk about it..." She stated and then sneezed, excusing herself after she did. Jake regarded this with grim concern, his mouth pressed into a line.

"Embry." He barked, tearing his gaze away from Twilight. "I need you to take care of her. Let her stay with you."

"But-"

"No buts. I'll be by in a few hours to discuss this matter further."

He turned away quickly, cutting off any of my protests. Seth and Leah remained for a second, staring at us curiously before turning away as well and leaving me confused and Twilight soaking wet and shaking.

* * *

**AN: This made me unhappy... but I had really bad writers block all week, so I had to push past this to get to the next chapter. The next will be better!**


	4. Chapter 3: Losses

"Stupid Jake. Putting me in these situations? Do I look like a babysitter?" I muttered, seated at the kitchen table. Twilight was a few feet away, digging through my refrigerator with a chicken bone sticking out of her mouth. She had barely said two words to me since she'd gotten to my place, instead occupying herself with a long shower and then eating every ounce of food I had in my fridge. This was where the two words had come in, a grunt of: "Thanks Embry" as she dug into the chicken I'd made the previous night.

Now, she turned her head to me, tilting it a little.

"You consider this babysitting?" She asked, removing the chicken bone with a pop. Before I could answer, she crossed the room and threw the chicken bone in the trash, then launched herself at me, landing in my lap. I cringed a little, expecting her to bite into my neck, but instead, she rested her chin on my chest and looked up at me, blinking those dark eyes.

"Let's be friends then. Then we'll just be hanging out, right?"

"Er... friends... but I hardly know you." I pointed out, glancing at how close she was to me.

"So? People can be friends before they know the whole story." She stated, prodding my chest lightly. "Better friends stick around after knowing it all."

With that, she pushed herself off and grabbed another slab of chicken before perching on the counter. She had a smile playing about her lips and her eyes seemed to be twinkling a little. Before I could ask what she was doing (Or what she was feeling) a short knock came at my door. Forgetting about my curiosities, I raced to it and opened it, finding Jacob at the door. His chest was heaving, and his eyes were constantly glancing into my house as he came closer.

"Jake, what happened?" I asked, looking him over. Now that he was still, he seemed far too rigid. It was like he was drifting away again.

"Nothing. Just ran here... can't talk for long. Tell Twilight I said hi. Take good care of her."

"Hey, wait!" I protested, reaching out to him. He blinked and looked at me, brushing his slowly growing hair out of his face and tilting his head.

"Yes?" he asked briskly.

"Why do I have to take care of her?" I asked. "Can't one of the other guys do it?"

"No. You're the only one I trust with her." He stated, allowing his old self to come out. Unfortunately it wasn't the answer I was looking for. Immediately a fiery rage built up within my chest.

"Trust with her? You act like she's something precious to you!" I shouted, clutching my door. Jake only shook his head, sighing softly.

"If only you knew..." He stated and walked away without another word.

* * *

**-Twilight POV-**

Embry stood at the door for awhile, panting heavily. I waited in the kitchen, still eating my chicken, not wanting to press, even though their conversation was cause for concern. It had seemed suspicious to me, as if I was out of the loop, and also made my nomad instincts go wild, trying to tell me to flee. The Jake guy had seemed so possessive of me, just as Roman often was. However, another part of my brain told me not to panic, that I would be perfectly safe here, even if Jake couldn't be trusted. I knew that Embry would protect me, even if it seemed completely illogical.

Finally, Embry himself walked in and looked at me. His eyes seemed to lose the anger when he did and he even managed a little bit of a smile.

"So, what have you done that's made you so important to Jake?" He asked slyly, leaning his tall and lean form against the side of the door.

"Hell if I know. I've only been in this vicinity for a few hours." I told him, placing my plate in the sink and running my fingers through my hair. It was horribly knotted and didn't allow my fingers to go very far, so I gave up and dropped my hands as Embry continued.

"You sure about that?" He asked, pushing himself off the wall and going to a chair to seat.

"Pretty sure. Then again..." I paused, glancing at the floor. "I very well could know him. In some part of my brain that is."

"What do you mean by that?" Embry stepped closer, eyes narrowing.

"What I mean is that I only remember eight years of my life, and I was fully grown when my memories first began, so I've been around since before this." I told him, sighing softly. "So maybe I do know him, just don't remember it."

"What happened? To make you forget?" He looked at me, now looking curious.

I shrugged again.

"I don't know. I just... woke up on a cliff as the sun was setting. Everything before that is just... blank... " I sighed again and pushed myself off the counter. "But maybe it's best that I don't remember. Is there anywhere that I can sleep?"

"Right now... yeah... " he motioned to the hall. "Follow me..."

I nodded and did so, staring at his back as he walked. It was elegantly sculpted (as was the rest of him), like something Michelangelo or Da Vinci had sculpted. He was far better looking than Roman was, as much as I didn't want to admit that. He just seemed so... perfect, while Roman was flawed.

The first time I looked at him, truly looked at him that is, it was like a fog had been lifted. Every romantic and betrayed feeling that centered around Roman had just disappeared, freeing my heart from his shadowy-like grip. It was an impressive feeling, but I'd had to withhold it when that Jake person had showed up.

"Here," Embry stated, pointing. I peeked in, looking at the blank room in wonder. The wood flooring had been cleaned recently as it smelled faintly of lemon scented cleaning liquid. The walls had also been painted into a bright purple. On the far wall there was one singular painting, a wolf howling on a cliff, and on the opposite wall, a picture of Embry and divinely beautiful woman.

"Who's that?" I asked softly, pointing to it.

Embry hesitated for a moment as his body stiffened and his eyes drifted to the floor. All at once the atmosphere shifted from remotely enjoyable to bleak and depressing, just by that move. It had me worried.

"My mother." he told me in a voice barely above a whisper. "Goodnight Twilight, sleep well."

With a final nod, Embry left the room, leaving me standing there, not sure how to feel.


	5. Hiatus

**Hiatus Warning:**

**Alright, so I'm putting this on hiatus, simply because I want to focus on the actual stories. You can read the Moonset story in the original. It might not be as good, but you might like it. I will continue these AFTER I finish Roadtrip: Reloaded and my .hack Reload (the only continued reloads), and ATWA, so I can lessen the work load. Thank you, and if you have anything to say (or do have an objection to me placing this on hiatus) PM me. I value your opinion.  
**


End file.
